Cocky Bolin
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Some Broh in the gym.


Iroh now being stationed at Republic City for the time being and it gave Bolin much more time to see him. While the general was usually too proud to say so, he as well enjoyed the time they spent together. Because the general was so busy though, this time was usually spent sparring. It was a necessity to train and Bolin made it a lot more fun.

Today, they had chosen to battle hand to hand instead of relying on their bending. Bolin threw heavy punches while Iroh created swift but less powerful movements. After an hour of hardcore fighting, it started to turn into a much more playful sort of grabbing and shoving, also known as manly bonding.

Bolin managed to hold the man from behind, but the general got him in a gentle headlock. Suddenly, the teen got the upper hand and they stumbled to the ground, Iroh beneath him. Their hands were now grasping one another's as the earth-bender tried to hold them down.

The general's face remained with inexpression as Bolin leaned down closer to try and subdue his opponent. With their faces so near, Iroh let the struggle stop and stared at the teen above him intently. Bolin gave a slow look down and then up the man's body to halt at his lips. As he leaned in farther he gazed at the other with timid eyes.

Iroh slid his eyes shut and Bolin thought it meant the green light. He lightly and quickly pressed his lips down then back up. After a cautious moment, he bent back down and was met with the general's own kiss as well as some much needed eye contact.

When they separated, Bolin grew apprehensive. He wondered if the man was simply wrapped up in the adrenaline of exercise instead of actually liking him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said with gruffness that he didn't expect to come out.

Iroh stared up at him with his head angled slightly to the side. Then, with a small smile he spoke.

"No."

Bolin beamed brightly at him.

The kissing continued with much fervor. Tongues became involved and the earth-bender let go of the man's restrained hands. Iroh took the opportunity to roll them over, so he was on top. After a few more kisses, he straddled Bolin and sat up on his knees. The general removed his tank top and went back for some more kisses. Moving down from the teen's mouth he took the time to lap and kiss at his partner's neck and jawline. Bolin was happy to hold the man close and enjoy the affection he was receiving.

They kissed one more time before Bolin pushed the man up to the sitting position again. He ran his hand along the general's chest and studied the toned, bare upper body. Iroh placed his hand on the teen's wrist and followed him around the well-known areas of his phasic.

Once Bolin had had his fill, he dragged the other back down for more kisses. Iroh picked up his right leg and used it to spread the teen's farther apart before putting himself between the younger's legs. Wrapping an arm around Bolin, he brought them up to kneeling.

Their hands were placed on each other's hips. Bolin gave a wicked grin as he tilted his head and did his own little rendition of affection by kissing Iroh's neck and because he was not restricted by clothing, he kissed his way down the chest to tease each of the general's nipples with his tongue.

The man groaned in appreciation before his reached down to get another kiss…and another. His hands slid down to front of Bolin's pants and started to pull them off. The teen eagerly helped with the process as he stood up.

The earth-bender shivered with anticipation when he saw the man already lining himself with the crotch before him. As he slid down the pair of underwear, Iroh kissed at the other's thigh. Bolin's cock popped out and he gasped in surprise at the speed the man had swallowed him up. Iroh bobbed his head and sucked skillfully. Only after a few minutes, the teen succumbed to pleasure and sprayed his load all over the man's face.

As he breathed heavily, Bolin gazed down tiredly at the general on his knees, covered in his cum. This was most certainly a sight that probably no one else had ever seen, so he savored the dominating moment. Though, Iroh didn't seem to be in any hurry either as he slumped the side of his face against the teen's stomach.

Bolin was a tad confused, "Do you want me to get you off?"

Iroh chuckled, but then looked ashamed, "I already finished…I suppose I got too excited there."

Knowing how emasculating it could be, the teen ran a hand through the general's sweat soaked hair.

"It's alright," he comforted.

The man smiled and leaned his head slightly to kiss the younger's belly and spoke frankly.

"I've just never been in this position before…maybe we'll try it again sometime?"

Bolin blushed, "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

A lull in their conversation resulted in the earth-bender reaching over and running a finger over the mess he had made on the general's face.

Iroh got annoyed, "Stop that, Bo. You'll rub it into my pores more."

"Actually," Bolin pouted, "Sperm is used for facials all the time…well, not publicly. It's full of protein which makes the skin firmer."

The man rolled his eyes, but it was negotiated with a smile, "Why would you know that?"

The teen shrugged.

Suddenly, there was chatter in the hall outside the gym.

Bolin quickly pulled up his pants and Iroh wiped his face. They took their stances just at Korra, Mako and Asami walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Korra called out.

The earth-bender took his eyes off of Iroh to wave hello. Instead of greeting them as well, the general knocked the teen off his feet with a light kick.

"Hey!" Bolin whined all too playfully.

This got Mako's attention, who glared in jealousy.

Iroh smirked, "You should always keep alert."

Bolin stuck out his tongue before getting up, "Your pride is just bruised from me winning that last _match_."

The general blushed, knowing all too well what match he was talking about.

"I'm sure I'll win the next one easily."

The teen walked over to him and ran a finger across some of the cum he had missed.

"I wouldn't be too sure, sir," he grinned before he walked off the mats leaving a dumbfounded Iroh.


End file.
